


you give me feels (and i know that it's real)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, chad is the captain of the cheer squad which celia is on, day 5!!!!, jay is possessed so they gotta save him, roughly based on an episode of charmed (the reboot), theres audrevie!!!!, uma celia and audrey are the charmed ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: maybe some halloweens are spent trying to exorcise a demon out of one of your friends, and also falling in love with a member of the sarcana at first sight.descendants halloween writing week day 5: witchcraft.





	you give me feels (and i know that it's real)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 5!! This might be the longest one I've written so far lmao. This is verrrry roughly based on the Halloween episode from season 1of the Charmed reboot. There is audrevie (once again, lmao) but it's near the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

For about five months Jay was in the hospital in a coma in which nobody thought he’d wake up from. Five months prior, he was in an almost fatal car accident, but paramedics discovered he still had a pulse and could revive him. The town of Auradon thought it was a miracle, seeing as he broke multiple bones which hindered the possibility of him being able to walk again. Known friends and direct family came to see him, either to talk or deliver flowers and heartwarming gifts for when he’d eventually wake up. But then one day, something far from miraculous, and almost bizarre and unimaginable, happened. 

The doctors were on their way to his room to check his vitals to update his concerned father, when they discovered the sheets tossed to the side, a loose hanging IV near the ground, and there wasn’t a sleeping body there anymore. Nurses and doctors claimed they didn’t see or hear anyone walking out in the past forty-eight hours, which caused the hospital to be shut down and under tight surveillance until Jay was found. 

\--

“Guys,” Celia announces as she walks into the attic where her two sisters and whitelighter stood. “I need someone to go with me to the Halloween party this week.” 

Uma sighs as she took her eyes off the spell book she was studying, to turn and face the younger girl. “Can’t you ask one of your friends that you made on the cheer squad or something?” 

Celia lifts an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Bold of you to assume that I actually made friends on the cheer squad. They’re all really hostile and they probably don’t like me.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Audrey adds, resting one her hands on her hip. “And why do you even care what the cheer squad thinks anyway?”

“I accidentally brushed my arm against one of the girls after my audition and she thought I didn’t have much potential.” Celia answers, grimacing at the memory from a couple weeks ago. 

Audrey was about say something snippy about the unnecessarily rude group of teens when Uma speaks. 

“What about Dizzy?” Uma brings up, tilting her head curiously. “She’s your homegirl, right?” 

“You mean  _ Daisy _ ?” she corrects. “She’s out of town because of a family emergency. I just need someone to go with me so I don’t look super lame in front of the cheer squad.” 

“Well we’re booked, Celia.” Uma says, slight disappointment in her tone. “There’s a really powerful demon on the loose somewhere and we have to find it before it’s too late.”

Celia huffs, wipes her hand across her face in frustration. “I wish we could just—“ she pauses. “Take a break from magic and just be normal, for this one night.” 

“I mean we could do that,” Uma crosses her arms and lifts an eyebrow. “You know, if we  _ weren’t  _ the charmed ones and the fate of the world didn’t rest in our hands.” Celia senses the sarcasm in her sister’s voice and rolls her eyes. 

Jane lifts her head up, as if struck with an idea. “No, wait a minute.” she says, a plan manifesting in her mind. “I think Celia may be onto something.” 

“I am?” 

Audrey and Uma turn to her with looks of slight confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Audrey asks. 

“If we go to the party, it’ll make it much easier for us to find the Harbinger, I mean, the answer is basically right in front of our noses.” She picks up one of the spellbooks and opens it to a page riddled with information about the notorious demon. “It says here that it’s highly uncommon for this demon to be in plain sight.” 

“That means it must have taken a host.” Uma comments, piecing the parts together mentally. “Someone in this town is probably walking these streets possessed and we don’t even know it.”

“Exactly.” Jane confirms. “So, all we have to do is look for anyone who might be acting a little strange during the party and try to find them.” 

“So that means you guys get to come?” Celia asks cheerily, eyes lighting up like a puppy. 

“Yeah...I guess so.” Uma giggles as she saw her younger sister beam with joy. 

“And what the cheer squad thinks of you should be the least of your problems.” Audrey comments. “Lets just be lucky you can’t turn them into gargoyles.” 

Jane playfully smacks her shoulder. “Audrey, that isn’t nice.” 

“What!” Audrey shrugs. “You mess with one of us you mess with all of us.”

  
  


\-- 

Chad walks to his car, arguing with the cheer squad assistant over the phone about whether the pom-poms should be yellow or blue for the upcoming pep-rally, when he hears someone call him from behind. 

He tells the person on the other end of the phone that he’ll call them later when he turns to be face-to-face with the person that almost everyone in the school was asking about and he almost drops his phone. 

“Jay?” Chad says in astonishment, and slight confusion. “Oh my goodness.”

“I’m out of the hospital!” Jay says as they both go in for a hug. 

As Chad pulls back from the embrace, something turns in his mind. Strangely, he’s got a smile on his face as if the past few months never even happened. He thinks that basically the whole school would have known if Jay had woken up from his coma, so why is he randomly showing up out of the blue? From what he could see, Jay was alright, but almost too alright. 

“Well that’s weird,” Chad notes, feigning dumbfoundedness to not show any suspicion. “You aren’t...in a wheelchair or crutches. I mean, that accident was pretty bad.” 

“I don’t know, man.” Jay answers, shrugs like he himself wasn’t even phased by his unexpected recovery. “Maybe the doctors put me in surgery when I was in a coma. But it’s good to be back here, you know?” 

Chad starts to sense a weird vibe from Jay. He isn’t exactly sure what happened in the hospital in between the last time he saw him before the accident and now, but now he knows something isn’t really right. And he isn’t stupid enough to make himself believe that the doctors gave him some type of fast acting antibiotic for him to show up unexpectedly with perfectly fine working limbs.

“Uhh...yeah.” Chad fakes a smile, so that Jay doesn’t sense that he isn’t happy to see him again. 

“Guess I’ll be seeing you at the Halloween party tonight?” Jay suggests matter of factly and is Chad is definitely suspicious of him because he never mentioned it. 

The blonde boy furrows his brows. “How do you know that?”

Jay’s calm facial expression drops, and he nervously tries to think of a reasonable response when Chad interrupts him. 

“You know what? Don’t answer that. I gotta get going, man. There’s some cheer squad stuff I have to figure out.” Chad says as he walks over to open the door to his car. “See ya.”

“See you.” Jay says, and waits until Chad drives off, before his eyes go black for a moment and back to brown. 

Chad almost blew his cover, and he knows what would happen to him if he knew too much. 

—

“You guys almost ready?” Celia, who was dressed as Shuri from Black Panther, calls from the bottom of the staircase, glancing down at her phone to answer a text message. 

Uma’s the first to come downstairs after Celia, and she makes a disappointed face when she sees that Uma’s wearing a shark onesie, which she thinks is lame. 

“C’mon now, Uma.” Celia says. “You couldn’t have been like—a sea goddess or something?”

Uma smirks. “What do you mean? This is my true form.” she jokes, but then her voice lowers into a mumble. “And also all the sea goddess costumes were sold out, so.” 

Audrey is next to come downstairs, and her sisters can instantly guess who she’s dressed as telling by her mile long ponytail and black leather thigh-high boots. Jane is last, but she’s still in her regular clothes. They ask why she doesn’t have a costume and she says she couldn’t recognize any costumes she looked at online because  _ she’s from the 50s, remember?,  _ so there was a huge gap in pop culture for her. Jane thinks for a second before snapping her fingers, and suddenly she was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. 

“Alright, we’ve got no time to waste.” Jane says. “Let’s catch us a demon.”

\--

  
  


“That your cheer squad over there?” Audrey points out to Celia the group of girls standing a few feet away from them, and the younger girl nods. 

Audrey snickers. “In their cheer uniforms instead of costumes? Lame!” 

The four scan their surroundings closely, keeping an eye out for any student that might be isolating themselves. Jane was almost adamant that there had to be a fifty percent chance that someone was possessed and walking the halls. Audrey and Uma  _ were _ attentive, but after a good 10 minutes they found themselves distracted by the table stocked with Halloween treats and Jane has to literally scold them to not let their guard down. Uma just rolls her eyes, and tells the girl to calm down and eat sugar cookie, they’re pumpkin-shaped. 

“It’s already been fifteen minutes and still no signs of the harbinger.” Jane complains, brows pinched together in frustration. “I was almost certain that my idea was gonna work.” 

“Alright then, plan B. We get Celia, leave this party and try to search through town.” Uma says. 

“But that’s gonna take hours—“

Just when they thought they got their hopes up and have to leave the party early, a frantic Chad comes running down the hallway as if he were being chased in a horror film. 

“Woah, Chad!” Audrey calls for his attention, making him stop in his tracks. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s Jay.” Chad pants as he keeps glancing down the hallway. “I-I don’t know what’s gotten into him--”

“What do you mean?” Jane asks, feeling like she might know something and jump to conclusions. 

Chad shakes his head as he explains nervously, hands sweaty and shaking. “He has this really gross SFX makeup on, blood dripping from his mouth, and he was growling at me.” 

Audrey feels her stomach drop as she looks at Celia, whose eyes go wide. “Oh my God.”

Audrey, Uma, and Jane give each other shocked glances, knowing exactly why people were gossiping about Jay and the fact that they just  _ knew  _ that it wasn’t a prank. 

“Look, I don’t know if this is some sick Halloween prank he’s pulling, but he’s gone way too far. He’s been acting really weird since he randomly showed up at school yesterday. It didn’t seem like he was recovering from any pain.” 

“That’s why the hospital shut down.” says Jane to herself. 

“Something fishy is going on with him and I don’t like it.” Chad wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead and sighs. “I need a cupcake.” 

The four wait until Chad is far enough not to hear them before Audrey speaks up. 

“Did you just hear what he said?” Audrey whispers. “Jay is possessed by the harbinger of hell. Everything makes sense now.” 

“Well now that we’ve found that out, we need to go get this demon out of him and quick.” Uma adds. “I read that the average human can’t withstand its possession for a long amount of time.” 

“Which means it could potentially kill him.” Anxiety grows in Jane’s voice. “We have to go right now.” 

Celia notes that Chad had just come from the gymnasium, and the four begin to make their way toward it before Audrey stops them. 

“I need to freeze time so no one will be suspicious about us.” Audrey explains. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? Using your powers in public is a risky move.” Jane explains. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” She replies. “We’ll get this demon, you’ll erase his memory, and I’ll unfreeze time.” 

Audrey lifts her hand, and in one quick and smooth motion almost everything and everyone around the four girls stops, and they hurry down the hallway. They notice that the lights leading to the gymnasium were violently flickering, and just behind the doors was the spine-tingling and eerie growls and screams of the harpenger of hell. 

Jane turns to the three. “You guys go in, I’ve got a plan.” 

“What?” Celia asks. “I thought we were all just gonna get him together?” 

“Just follow me. You guys be a distraction.” With the snap of a finger, Jane blips out of their sight, and Audrey and Uma push open the doors. 

In the middle of the gymnasium stood Jay, who was almost possessed fully by the harpenger. His skin was no longer the usual golden-brown, but an ugly shade of gray with a disturbing cracked texture. His usual brown locks turned black as a raven, and fell over his face. Instead of his eyes being brown, his eyes turned dark and demon-like. The gymnasium lights above them flickered vigorously as the demon growled and sneered. 

Audrey and Uma could almost cry looking at the boy. The three were alumni, and they were really good friends when they were in high school. Whenever they’d see Jay, he’d always have this warmth about him, and he was always there to help. But now when they looked in his demon possessed eyes, they didn’t see any traces of the Jay they knew anymore. 

“Harbinger!” Audrey yells, making the demon whip its head over to where they were standing. “We know why you’re here!” 

“If you’re gonna kill our friend Jay, you’re gonna have to go through us first!” adds Uma. “We’re not afraid of you!” 

The demon roars at them, before charging in their direction. The three try their best to shield themselves, but then there was a flash and the demon was tackled to the ground suddenly.

“I’ve got him!” Jane exclaims, pinning his arms to the floor as he writhes violently in her hold. 

“Quick! Get the book of shadows!

Audrey reaches into her purse and pulls out the spell book, quickly flipping through to a page ridden with spells to exorcise demons, sighing in a breath of concentration when she finds it. 

“Lay your hands on him.” Audrey directs and the two follow suit, kneeling to where he’s laid and putting a hand on his shoulders and she puts her hand on his chest. 

“Ready?” Audrey asks. “Power of three, remember?” 

Uma and Celia nod before the three recite a spell in unison, but the result they expected isn’t what they got. The demon roars once again and writhes, but nothing further happens. Audrey makes a face of confusion before grabbing the spellbook again. 

“It didn’t work!” Celia exclaims. 

“Try another one!” Jane says back, tightening her grip on Jay. “I can’t hold him any longer.” 

The three recite another spell, this time louder and with more emphasis. Jay convulses briefly, and one of the gymnasium lights shattered, causing the girls to yelp in fright. 

“Why isn’t anything working?” Audrey exclaims, panicked. “This demon is too powerful!”

Jay pushes Jane off of him, bringing a clawed hand to tear open the exposed flesh on her arm, causing the girl to scream. 

All of a sudden there was another big flash, which made the three girls huddle themselves together in fear. 

“Stand back!” A female voice calls from behind them. All they could see is long brown hair and long legs make a run for the demon, tackling him to the ground and placing both of her hands on his chest, and begins to recite a spell that neither the three of them or Jane had heard before. The demon convulses again and lets out a blood curdling scream, and a black liquid spills out of his mouth along with the soul of the demon which makes Celia grimace. 

“Gross…” the youngest sister mumbles, and Uma scolds her to be quiet. 

Jane slides the paint can to the woman, and she stores the demon inside it before closing it tightly. The woman turns to the three, and Audrey and Uma feel an emotion that they’d never feel at a time like this. 

Her brown hair was in waves which flowed gracefully past her shoulders. She had big brown eyes, full lips, and a jawline that makes Audrey’s heart starts to beat a little faster than normal. Jane sees a tattoo on the side of her neck of a symbol that she’s familiar with but can’t exactly point out. 

“I thought I’d get that off your hands.” The woman says nonchalantly, setting the paint can down and adjusting the sleeves of her leather jacket. 

“Thank...you?” Jane says, standing up off of the ground. “I don’t mean to be rude but, who are you exactly?” 

She introduces herself, says her name is Evie and she’s part of the sarcana, and Audrey thinks her name is just as beautiful as her. She really couldn’t identify why or how she was feeling this way, almost as if she put a spell on her without even saying anything. She then goes on to explain that she heard the harbinger got loose, and luckily, she found herself here.

Evie glances at Jane’s bleeding arm, and walks up to her to further inspect it. “That’s a nasty cut. Let me heal that up for you.” 

Just as effortlessly, she removes the blood and closes the gashes with one little wave of her hand. The shorter girl gives her a “thank you” and Evie smiles, while Audrey and Uma give each other baffled expressions, because they were thinking the same thing. 

“Is there any way I can get her number?” Uma whispers to Audrey. “Or her hand in marriage?”

“Not if I do it first.” 

Audrey has only known Evie for a few seconds but she’s already finding herself attracted to her, and she thinks maybe she should hang out with the sarcana more. She was about to say something but they’re interrupted by a groan. 

“Where the hell am I?” Jay groans as he sits up from where he was lying, his hand pressing against his forehead. Jane and Uma kneel to him to help him up. 

“Um, you’re at school.” Jane says, remembering he’s a mortal and they can’t blow their cover as witches. “You came here drunk and I guess you uhh—blacked out.” 

“That's ...interesting.” Jay says, still unsure of how he got here and why he’s in a hospital bed. He groans again, this time in pain. “I think I need one of you guys to drive me to the hospital. Everyone’s probably looking for me, anyway.” 

Evie senses a sort of awkwardness starting to present itself, so she announces that she’s gonna get going, and Audrey knows that it would eat her alive if she doesn’t say anything to the pretty girl standing a couple feet away from her. 

“Wait!” she says, making her way over to the taller woman. “Um, I just-- wanted to say thank you...for saving us.” She smiles, gazing into her eyes. “My name is Audrey, by the way.” What she wants to add to that is  _ she’s also single.  _

Evie smirks, placing both hands on her hips. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, and I’m glad I could help.” She pauses, to get a look at her costume. “Oh, and cute costume by the way. I’m a huge fan of her.” 

Audrey smiles wider. “Thanks! Me too.” 

“I’ll probably be seeing you guys around.” Evie gives her another smile before she walks out of the nearest door and there’s another flash. Audrey’s cheeks start to hurt from grinning so much because she just hopes that Evie’s into her as much as she is. She joins the rest of the group as they walk out of the gymnasium. 

“I don’t know if that was your friend or whatever.” Jay speaks, “But she’s hot.” 

Audrey narrows her eyes at him. “Back off. She’s mine.” 

As they walk out of the school, Audrey puts her hand back up, and everything goes back to moving as if nothing ever happened. She _ definitely _ has to get Evie’s number some way or another. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really liked writing Audrey, Uma, Celia, and Jane's dynamic in this one. if you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Love you!!!!


End file.
